


This is Gonna Break Your Heart

by Salfur



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aren't I clever?, Asexual MC, Idk it started out as one but kinda grew beyond just being a vent fic, MC is actually her name, MC is technically an OC in this fic and therefore likely will not act like "Riley", Maxwell is a good boy, Romantically Questioning MC, The letter doesn't happen, Well her initials anyways but that's what basically everyone calls her, i guess, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: I think I probably wasn't in love with youI think I probably loved the idea of youAnd though I may be missing the feel of youI think I probably wasn't in love with youIt’s the night of the Coronation Ball and MC comes to a realization.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont & Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	This is Gonna Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Turning Out Pt. ii by AJR and it got me in a mood™. This fic is the result of that mood™. Sorry if any of the characters are ooc, this is my first Royal Romance fic.
> 
> Also quick disclaimer: I've only played through the first book (but I did look up some future scenes to help with writing), so please keep spoilers to a minimum in the comments.

“The truth is, Lady Mina, I’m done waiting. I want you.”

MC felt her heart practically stop as she took in Liam’s words. This was it. Liam had made his choice, and it was her. She should be happy, so why does she feel so empty inside? MC was at a loss for words, but managed to breathe out a response the Prince likely took as stunned silence, “Liam…”

“If you feel the same way, that is,” Liam continued, not noticing the inner struggle that was consuming MC’s very being. “I’ll slip outside, and you can meet me in the middle of the hedge maze, if you can.”

“I-” MC swallowed back the lump in her throat. “I don’t think that’d be such a good idea. Can’t we talk here?”

Liam nodded, “Of course.”

The Prince pulled MC over to a lonely corner of the room, away from any prying ears before continuing the conversation.

“MC… I wanted to tell you this now, so it’s just between the two of us and not the entire court. Because even if I didn’t need to choose a bride tonight, I’d still be proposing.”

MC could feel her breath hitch as she realized the true gravity of Liam’s words. She could feel tears threaten to fall. “Liam… I…”

Liam’s smile slowly fell, “MC… are you alright?”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry,” she choked out. “Liam, do you remember when we first met back in New York? I had told you then that I was asexual.” She took a deep breath, steadying her shaky breath. “And even knowing that, you still want me as your bride and that _should_ make me so happy except…”

Liam frowned, catching on to where the conversation was going, “Except you don’t love me…”

MC shook her head once more, “I’m sorry. I _tried_ , I really did but I just _couldn’t_! I wanted to _so bad_. You’re so nice, and caring, and such a good guy, but I just don’t love you like that. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” He embraced MC in a hug, “I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting that answer, but if that is truly how you feel, then I won’t make you marry me if it doesn’t feel right.”

MC sniffled, “Liam, thank you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted me to, but I hope we can still stay friends. I might not love you romantically, but I still care about you.”

Liam smiled, “Of course we can still be friends.” 

MC released a breath of relief as she wiped away a stray tear. “Well, I guess I should inform the Beaumonts that you will not be picking me.”

The Prince nodded before suddenly realizing something, “Wait, does this mean you intend to leave Cordonia after the Coronation?”

MC paused. Honestly, she hadn’t thought about whether she’d be going back to New York or not. She had made so many amazing friends in Cordonia, but was this truly where she wanted to stay?

“I… don’t know. Cordonia is an amazing place with such great people and I’d love to call it my home, but I’m not sure if I’d _truly_ belong here.”

Liam smiled, “MC, I’m sure you’d fit right in if you truly wanted to stay.”

MC shrugged in response before changing the subject. “So, what are you planning on doing now?”

The Prince sighed, “Now that I know you won’t be my bride I’ll admit that I’m not sure who the next queen of Cordonia should be.”

“I’m sure whoever you pick will be an amazing queen. Just pick whoever feels right; follow your heart,” MC winced. “Well… you know what I mean.”

Liam smiled hollowly, “Right, just follow my heart…”

MC nodded, “Alright, well I’m going to go and deal with this,” she gestured to her disheveled face. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course,” he bowed. “Until we meet again, Lady Mina.”

MC turned away from the Prince and walked towards the nearest exit. Part way through she felt tears threaten to fall once more and quickened her step. From the corner of her eye she saw Maxwell attempt to flag her down, but ignored him as she hurried out.

She kept walking until she made it to the main stairwell, where she heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind her.

She turned to see that Maxwell had followed her out. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, “You seemed like you were in a hurry, did something happen between you and Liam?”

MC took a deep breath before responding, “Liam said he was going to pick me.”

A large smile spread across Maxwell’s face, “MC! That’s great news! Oh my God, we need to tell Bertrand!”

He turned to get his brother but stopped when he felt MC’s hand grasp his arm. “Maxwell…” 

He turned to face her once more and opened his mouth to speak when he truly noticed MC’s expression for the first time. “MC… What’s wrong?”

MC’s hand shook as she felt tears begin to spill once more, “Maxwell, Liam proposed and I said no.” 

Maxwell’s jaw dropped and he began to sputter out in confusion, “You said- B-But why?!”

MC’s grip tightened around Maxwell’s arm as she gathered the strength she needed to speak her next words. “Maxwell, I don’t love Liam. I- I don’t know if I ever did, but it’s because of that that I can’t marry him.” She suddenly barked out a dry laugh as her tears began to freely fall, “It’s actually kind of funny! Now that I think about it, I don’t think I ever romantically loved anyone I’ve dated before! Even the one relationship I had that lasted a whole year!” 

She took in a shaky breath, as she finally released her grip on Maxwell’s arm. The younger Beaumont was at a loss for words and could only wordlessly watch as MC took a seat on the steps, gripping her hair.

MC’s eyes were shut tight as she tried her best to control her breathing; it wasn’t going well. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up at Maxwell who had sat down beside her.

“Hey, it’ll… it’ll be alright.” Maxwell attempted to reassure her, but MC could see the worry in his eyes.

She shakily exhaled, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do this for you and Bertrand. I wanted to so bad, but I just… I couldn’t do that to Liam.”

“It’s okay, I mean, Bertrand is going to go into full panic mode when he finds out but it’s nothing we can’t handle.” MC took another shaky breath as she nodded, unable to find any words.

“Hey,” Maxwell gently shook her, “you know you’re allowed to cry, right?”

MC looked up at Maxwell, lips quivering before slamming into his chest, sobbing. Maxwell wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words as he rubbed MC’s back.

The two stayed like that until MC ran out of tears. She was feeling better, like a weight had been lifted from her. She leaned back from Maxwell as she wiped her eyes, still slightly sniffling. MC winced as she caught sight of the stains that now covered Maxwell. “Oh God, I totally just got tear stains all over your shirt, didn’t I?” 

The younger Beaumont looked down at this shirt, “Tear stains? What tear stains? I only see a champagne stain from when I accidentally bumped into Drake while dancing.” Maxwell winked at MC who giggled in response.

“There is no way Drake is going to go along with that.” Maxwell comically frowned, “You should say it’s whiskey instead.”

“Oooh, good call.” He laughed, “So, I take it you’re feeling better?”

“Yeah, I do. Thank you, Maxwell.” MC replied, smiling.

Suddenly, Maxwell frowned, “So, does this mean you’re going back to New York?”

“Y’know, you’re the second person to ask me that tonight.” MC sighed, “I honestly don’t know. I would love to stay in Cordonia, but it’s not like I have a job here, let-alone a place to stay.”

“Well…” Maxwell looked away from MC’s eyes, “You could always stay at our estate.” 

“Maxwell, are you asking me to move in with you?”

His head snapped back towards MC, “O-Only if you want! Plus, we’d have to ask Bertrand first, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind too much.” Maxwell quickly responded.

MC put a reassuring hand on the nervous man beside her, “Maxwell, relax. I was just teasing you. I would love to move in, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t contribute anything while I stayed.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find something for you to do.”

“Maybe I could be y’all’s personal assistant or something,” MC suggested.

“Personal assistant? You’re hired!” Maxwell stood up and clapped his hands twice, “Assistant, bring me a glass of champagne!”

MC stood up and curtsied, “Of course, my Lord.” She looked up at him before bursting in a fit of giggles.

“For real, though, we should be heading back. Liam should be picking the next queen soon and we shouldn’t miss it.” 

MC nodded, “Right, I should probably get cleaned up first, huh?” 

“You look fine to me, but if you want to freshen up then the bathroom is just down the hall.”

Following Maxwell's instructions, MC headed to the nearest bathroom and freshened herself up before the two walked back towards the Ball. 

MC spoke up just before they stepped back inside, “Hey, Maxwell?”

“Yeah?” Maxwell turned back around to face MC and was surprised when she hugged him once more.

“Thank you, for real. I don’t know what I’d be doing now if you hadn’t come after me.” She chuckled, “Probably wallowing in my sadness and guilt. I seriously couldn’t ask for a better best friend.”

Maxwell smiled before hugging her back, “Any time, MC.” Suddenly, he gasped in delight, “Wait, I’m your BEST friend?!”

“Well, best _guy_ friend. The true best friend title has to go to Hana.” MC responded, with a laugh.

“You know what? It’s good enough; I’ll take it!” He responded, grinning.

“Okay, okay. Let’s just head inside, yeah? The others are probably wondering where we are.”

“Good call.” Maxwell bowed to MC, allowing her to enter first.

Liam had just started giving his thanks as they reentered the room. MC looked upon the Coronation Ball with a smile. This was it; tonight Liam would finally choose who he’d marry. He would choose who would become the next queen of Cordonia. A part of MC was still sad that it wouldn’t be her, but she knew it was for the best.

Just off to the side she could just barely hear Bertrand and Maxwell whispering to each other. No doubt, Maxwell was informing Bertrand of their conversation. Focusing back on the Coronation, MC caught Liam’s eye. She smiled and gave him a reassuring nod. Liam smiled and subtly nodded back.

“And now the time has come.” The Queen spoke, “Your Prince will choose his bride.”

“First, let us thank you all for spending the social season with us.” The King added.

“And particularly for all of the young ladies, thank you for your time. I could imagine any one of you being a fitting queen for my son.”

“Now, Liam, who do you choose to rule by your side?”

Liam looked upon the women in the room. His eyes lingered a few seconds longer on MC who just smiled. His gaze then shifted to Madeleine.

“I choose… Lady Madeleine.”

MC released a nervous breath she didn’t even realize she was holding as her friends all silently gasped in surprise, with the exception of the Beaumonts. 

A few more words of congratulations were spoken before everyone was dismissed to mingle. MC caught sight of Madeleine and made her way towards her.

“Lady Madeleine, congratulations!”

Madeleine looked genuinely surprised for just a second before slipping on a polite smile, “Thank you, Lady Mina. I must say, you were quite a formidable competitor.”

MC smiled, “Y’know, I had a feeling Liam would pick you in the end.”

Madeleine hummed, “Did you now?”

MC nodded, “I did, and I’m sure you’ll make an amazing queen, Madeleine.”

The future queen smiled a genuine smile, “And I wish you well in your own future endeavors.”

MC smiled and nodded once more before dismissing herself and made her way over to her friends.

Hana, upon spotting her, ran up and embraced MC in a hug. “MC! I’m so sorry Liam didn’t pick you! We were all so sure…”

“It’s alright, Liam made the right choice. Madeleine is going to make a great queen.”

Drake walked over, standing beside Hana, “You know, if you want me to have a talk with Liam all you have to do is ask.”

MC chuckled, “Drake, honestly, it’s fine. Please do not beat up your best friend because of this. We had a… a conversation earlier and came to a mutual decision that it would be best that I not become queen.”

Drake looked to be about to speak again when Maxwell walked up to the gathering. His brother followed close behind. 

“Lady Mina,” Bertrand bowed before giving Drake and Hana a side glance, “may we speak with you in private?”

MC turned to her friends, “We’ll talk later?”

Drake sighed, “Fine.”

MC nodded before stepping out with the Beaumonts. A wave of nerves washed over her as they got out of earshot from the rest of the party.

Bertrand turned to MC, who took a deep breath, anticipating a long scolding. “Mina, Maxwell has informed me that you rejected King Liam’s proposal.” 

MC hung her head, almost ashamed, “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t in good conscience marry someone I didn’t truly love.”

“Yes, I understand that.”

MC’s head snapped up, confusion evident on her face, “You do?”

Bertrand nodded, “As you are well aware our house has been having financial issues for quite a time now, and…” He sighed, “I realize now that I have been putting a large amount of pressure on you to win King Liam’s hand without taking into consideration your own feelings.” He bowed deeply, “I can only hope you accept my sincerest apologies.”

MC looked to Maxwell, who looked to be equally in shock. “Bertrand… look at me…” The older Beaumont brother stood up, but before he could meet MC’s eyes he was being enveloped in a large hug. “Of course I forgive you.” She pulled back with a chuckle, “Honestly, _I_ was the one worried _you_ were going to be mad at _me_.”

Bertrand frowned as he readjusted his suit, “I suppose that is a fair conclusion given how I’ve treated you thus far.” He cleared his throat, “Maxwell has also informed me that you are interested in becoming our, what was it, ‘personal assistant?’”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be a personal assistant specifically!” MC quickly elaborated, “And it would only be until I can get back on my feet while I find an apartment and job here.”

Bertrand waved his hand dismissively, “No need, I’ve already begun making arrangements for you to move into our estate.”

“Of course, we won’t be able to pay you properly until we get back on our feet,” Maxwell added, “but we’re hoping that room and board will be enough for now.”

MC looked to the two brothers, eyes glistening with tears, “You two really want me to stay with you? Long term?”

“Of course. You’re a member of House Beaumont now, remember?” Bertrand smiled at her as MC felt tears of happiness run down her face.

“You guys! Come here!” She enveloped the two brothers in a hug.

The hug only lasted a short time as Bertrand cleared his throat, “Yes, yes, we’re all delighted about these series of events. Now, please release me before you stain my suit with your tears.”

MC giggled to herself before freeing the Beaumonts. Bertrand straightened his suit once more before looking over at Maxwell, inspecting his clothes. A look of annoyance flashed across his face, “Maxwell, why do you have a large stain on your shirt?”

“It’s, uh, a whisky stain! Yeah, I accidentally bumped into Drake while dancing earlier.”

“Whiskey? That’s preposterous! You don’t smell like whiskey. Additionally, the only beverage being provided at this event is champagne!”

MC chuckled to herself as she watched the two brothers bicker. Although things didn’t work out like they had planned, she was glad to know the Beaumonts still accepted her. She had a feeling that living with them would be anything but boring and, honestly, MC couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really know how to end this but I think it turned out pretty good. This originally began as a vent fic but it kind of grew beyond it. I might end up writing more fics, either in this universe or a separate one, with the same MC (because that name is too clever for me to not use again, are you kidding me?) but don’t get your hopes up just yet. MC’s full name is Mina Carter, just wanted to let y’all know since her last name was never mentioned in this fic.


End file.
